Communication networks allow users from remote locations to communicate with each other to accomplish tasks with speed, efficiency, and capabilities not previously available. For example, an online community may be created to be accessible by a plurality of users by running on a network server accessible through a communication network. Operational features of the online community may ask users to input data into certain data input fields, where the data input into the data input fields may be referenced by the online community to implement additional features.